Conversation with my other me
by Forlorn Heart
Summary: Grim Jr. walks down the corridors of his castle, no one to talk to but his nergalian half. What secrets is our young reaper hiding? Who does he secretly admire? The sweet and charming Minnie? Or the dark and seducing Mimi? Oneshot, dialogue-based fic. Rated T for Language and suggestive themes; M-rated for sensitive readers.


**Title: **Conversation with my other me

**Rating: **T for Language, Suggestive Themes and Minor Injury. Maybe M-rated if you're sensitive.

**Disclaimer:** ALL rights to GTFDB comics belong to Bleedman. Also not belonging to me is the kingdom of Gallowmere that belongs to the game MediEvil to which rights are owned by Sony Computer Entertainment and its corresponding owners.

**A/N: **_**My first fanfic; Reviews and Critics are welcome, but please, be gentle. This fanfic was born out of my love for the **__**Jr.&Minnie**_ pairing; I hope you enjoy it ;).

* * *

In the dark corridors of castle Grimskull staggers a forlorn boy-death in his human form; green blood running down his face, from the many wounds dotting it. Already his physical wounds begin to close… but what of the wounds sustained to his heart?

"**Oww… Damn that bitch! Our Nergal parts… Won't be able to piss straight for weeks… oh, wait, skeletons don't piss! Bwahaha!"**

"…"

"**Why if you hadn't sworn to protect her, I would have done lobster-girl in myself!"**

"…"

_**Hmmm… there's something wrong with this kid…**_

"**OK… What's up?"**

"Hm?"

"**I've been swearing, I've been screaming; and yet you don't say a word…"**

"I've been thinking."

"**About what? Lobster-girl?"**

"No, not about Mi-"

"**I mean, if that bitch bites me one more time…"**

"Well… you did cover her mouth with a tentacle."

"**Because she wouldn't stop screaming! I mean, this is ****NOT**** the fucking asylum of Gallowmere! And I've had non-stop screaming for three days!"**

"Well maybe she would stop if you didn't shout at her every time I open the door… anyway; she's not what's on my mind right now."

"**Then what is."**

"…My sister…"

"**Oh, that's right; the one that ****love's**** you, hehehe…"**

"…"

"**But seriously; why don't you just fuck lobster-girl, ditch her and go be with your insestful sister?"**

"Insestful? Is that even a word?"

"**Well it's one that I just made up! Now answer the fucking question!"**

"Wait… what makes you think that I want to… _fuck_ anyone?"

"**Oh, ****please****; don't think I didn't see how you looked up her skirt while we were fighting her the other day…"**

Jr. remembers the moment when Mimi dropped his head and he caught a glimpse of her groin; he still doesn't question that HIM, her farther, didn't give her a pair of knickers.

_Interesting shade of pink…_

Jr. stops in mid step and shakes his head violently; turning a bright shade of pink himself…

"No! I… I don't think of her like that…"

"**Oh, so you ****didn't**** look up her skirt? And you're only ****blushing**** because it's hot in here?"**

"No… well y-yes…but it was an accident, honest!"

"**So you're meaning to tell me that you are helping this psycho-bitch out of the goodness of your heart?"**

"Yes; I made a promise, weeks ago, in Limbo to her and Jeff… Jeff… Hey, I just got an idea!"

Jr. darts towards the corridor to his left; the one that heads to Lord Pain's office.

"**Do you mind telling me where you're going!?"**

"To Charles's office; I have a plan to get Mimi to eat!"

Jr. skids to a stop once he sees his sister heading toward the terrace; bow and quiver in hand.

"**Where do you think she's going?"**

_I'm sorry Minnie…_

"**Uh oh, there's that angst again… you mind telling me what's on your mind!?"**

"Minnie hasn't stopped shooting me glares and ignoring me for the whole time Mimi's been here…"

"**Well you ****did**** just drop her like a sack of rotten souls."**

"I just wish I could sit everyone down and talk to them about the situation."

"**Then why don't you?"**

"Later. Right now I have to get Mimi to eat; then I'll tell Minnie how I really feel."

"**Maybe she'll reward you with a **_**kiss**_**, hehehe"**

Jr.'s mind flashes back to when he kissed his sister on the lips. Back then it disgusted him; but now… it appealed quite a bit to him. Maybe he could try what he found in his dad's "secret" magazine and add his tongue to the equation…

Jr.'s cheeks turn a darker shade of red, almost crimson; but he doesn't shake the thought off.

"**We're here!"**

"Wha-?"

"**We've reached that fucking sissy's office…"**

"Oh, right…"

As soon as the door opens, Lord Pain (Charles) throws the magazine depicting several naked women on the floor in a huff and pretends to read his copy of Dante's Inferno; and then pretends to just acknowledge his young master coming in.

"Ah, hello young master; erm, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Hey Charles, I need you to do me a favour."

"Anything for you, young master."

"I need you to bake a few things for our guest…"

* * *

**A/N: So that's my first fanfic, sorry if the continuous dialogue got boring; as I said critics are welcome, but please be gentle. And just to be clear; everything in bold is Jr.'s nergal half, (when ****not**** in-between speech marks) italics are thoughts, (when ****in**** speech) italics represent sarcasm, everything underlined is for emphasis and normal text without speech marks are narrations. I hope you have enjoyed. Farewell.**

**-Forlorn Heart. **


End file.
